


Wait, I'm Pregnant?

by Mae01



Series: Marauders Modern AU [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01
Summary: Lily finds out she’s pregnant… through Remus.“Remus?”“Yes, Lily?”“Why did you have a pregnancy test under your sink?”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Marauders Modern AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295
Kudos: 48





	Wait, I'm Pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one.
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.

Lily and Remus knew each other very well. They knew each other like the back of their own hands. It was funny when they thought about it, sometimes the other person would realize something is wrong with the other because it disrupts their normal routine. This has happened many times in life to the two of them. Lily knew that Remus always preferred pizza over Chinese food unless he was feeling more anxious than usual. Remus knew that Lily always drank earl grey tea with one sugar and one cream unless it was the third week of the month because her period made her prefer chai tea with one sugar and one cream. Lily knew that Remus preferred milk chocolate except for the third week of the month because Lily only ate white chocolate on her period so he would also eat white chocolate. Remus knew that Lily preferred chocolate chip muffins unless she had a headache, then she preferred blueberry muffins. Lily would always remember what Remus liked or wanted at a certain time when he would occasionally have to think about it and Remus would always remember what Lily liked or wanted at a certain time of the month so he would just do what he knew she would want. However, they would still ask the other just to be nice.

Today was Tuesday and Lily and Remus had the day off work. They decided they were going to spend the day at Remus’ apartment, watch movies, and stay warm. Apparently, this winter was supposed to be very cold. It was November 23 and it was freezing outside, they had a long four months until it was supposed to get warmer. Lily was setting up Pitch Perfect on the TV while Remus was boiling the water for tea.

“Hey, Lil’s? What type of tea would you like? Also, do you want anything to eat?” Remus had yelled from the kitchen.

“Early grey please, one sugar and one cream. If you have any toast I would like some, I’m not feeling extremely well so something light would be nice. Thanks, love.” Lily didn’t notice, but all of the noise in the kitchen stopped as Remus tried to process what his friend just said. Early grey? She has never drunk early grey tea during the third week of the month unless occasionally on the very beginning or very end of the week, but today was Tuesday. Maybe he misheard.

“Sorry, what tea did you say? I had my head in the pantry.”

“Earl Grey, please.”

_Okay, this is weird,_ Remus thought. _The only way she would drink Earl Grey is if she wasn’t on her per-_

“Shit!”

“Rem? You okay over there?”

“Yep, all good! I just spilt a little bit of boiling water on the counter.” Maybe she wasn’t ready to tell anyone? She would have to know… Right?

“Movies ready, you coming?”

“Yep!” Remus brought the two cups of tea, a piece of toast with butter for Lily and a piece of toast with honey for himself to the coffee table. Once he sat down, Lily started the movie.

Remus usually loved Pitch Perfect, but he was still stuck on the fact that Lily was happily drinking Earl Grey tea. Anyone else would have thought it wasn’t anything big or there wasn’t anything wrong, but the last time his best friend drank Earl Grey tea on her period she ended up puking. Remus was trying very hard to focus on the movie, but it was proving very difficult. He kept subtly looking at Lily and she was too attached to the movie to notice. Lily would obviously know if she had missed her period. Maybe she didn’t remember what day it was? That seemed like a decent excuse to not notice, she had bee quite busy the past two weeks. Once the movie had finished, he was no closer to figuring out what was going on. He had to test one more thing before he could ask her.

“So, Rem. What should we do? I have three hours before my boys will be off of work.”

“How about we back some cookies? We could either make milk chocolate chip cookies or white chocolate chip cookies. I stocked up on both when I went shopping last week.”

“That sounds good! How about milk chocolate chip cookies? Those sound good right now. I’ll start melting the butter.” As Lily started walking to the kitchen while Remus refused to move. Was this her way of telling him she was pregnant or did she honestly not notice what was happening? Remus was so, so confused.

“Remus? You alright?”

“Lily?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have something to tell me?” This seemed to get Lily’s attention. Walking back to sit beside Remus, Lily looked extremely worried.

“No? Are you okay? You look extremely pale… Can I get you some water?”

“Lily!” By this point, Remus was almost losing it.

“What? Are you okay? I’m honestly starting to get a bit worried...”

“I should be asking you if you’re okay! Are you okay?”

At this point, both Remus and Lily were both very confused with each other. Remus was trying to figure out if Lily was pulling his leg and trying to act like she knew nothing. Lily, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what was wrong wither her best friend. He was making no sense and she was getting worried about his mental health.

“Lily, I’m going to ask you a question and you have to promise me that you won’t hit me.”

“Um, okay?”

“Are you pregnant?” This was not what Lily was expecting. At all. She was so thrown off by the question that she started laughing hysterically.

“No? I’m pretty sure I would know before you if I was pregnant.”

“Lily!” Apparently, Remus was not joking about this. Now Lily was even more confused and Remus could see it on her face. Grabbing her hands, he continued. “Lily, it is November 23 and it’s Tuesday. It is the third week of the month and you just drank a cup of Earl Grey tea. You also said you wanted to bake chocolate chip cookies with milk chocolate and not white chocolate. You’re supposed to be on your period, so the only two possibilities are that you are pregnant or that your body isn’t as picky anymore and that changed since last month.”

Lily felt dizzy… She hadn’t realized that she missed her period. Remus was right, everything he said was right. Lily was only 22 though, she and James hadn’t planned on having kids yet. Lily’s vision had blurred with tears at the realization she might be pregnant. If she was, then she would be happy but she didn’t even know if she was yet.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Look at me, Lil’s.” Remus pulled his friend in for a hug. “Let’s just get you to take a test, okay? One step at a time. I’ve got one under my sink in the bathroom, go take it and you can either wait until it tells you by yourself or I’ll wait with you while we wait for it to tell us.”

Nodding her head, Lily got up and went to the washroom to take the test. Once she took it, she called Remus in and sat on the floor beside him and waited for the timer on her phone to go off. Five minutes later, the timer went off and she continued to sit on the floor.

“Lily?”

“What if it says positive? James and I haven’t discussed having kids this early.”

“James would be happy if you were. Do you want to be a mum now?”

“I think I’ll know once I see the result.”

“Go look at it, Lily. Do you want me to give you some space to check?”

“No, please don’t leave.” As Remus nodded his head, Lily stood up and picked up the test. Taking a deep breath, she turned it over and looked. Positive. She was going to be a mum. Turning around to look at her best friend sitting on the floor, she allowed a big smile to land on her face. “I’m going to be a mum,” she whispered.

Lily quickly embraced Remus in a hug as he stood up. Tears were streaming down her face, she couldn’t imagine it. She was going to be a mum. James was going to be a dad. They were going to be parents!

“Oh, Lily!” Remus exclaimed. “You’re going to be a mum!” Pulling back from her friend, she saw the tears in his eyes as well.

“You’re happy?”

“Of course I am! My best friend is going to be a mum and she’s excited about it! Oh, you’re going to be such a great mum!”

“Oh my gosh… I’m going to be a mum! Remus?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to spend the next three hours getting stuff to tell my husband and his brother the news?”

“Yes!”

Three hours later, Lily and Remus had made supper at the Potter-Black household and had bought a baby onesie with the word “surprise” written on it. James and Sirius were going to be home any minute and Remus and Lily were so excited. They heard the sound of the front door open and the sound of James and Sirius talking.

“We’re home!” James yelled. “Is Moony here for supper?”

“I’m here, Prongs! We are in the kitchen, supper is ready if you guys are ready to come and eat.”

James and Sirius walked in the kitchen, greeting their two friends with hugs before they all sat down at the table to eat. Mindless chatter filled the room as Remus and Lily kept sharing subtle glances filled with amusement at each other. After dinner had been finished and the dishes had been washed, the four friends retired to the living room where Lily decided it was time to share the news. Giving a look to Remus to start taking a video, she turned to talk to her husband.

“Hey, James?”

“Yes, dear?” James responded, stopping his conversation with Sirius.

“I bought a gift for you. It’s beside the fireplace. You should open it.”

“It isn’t a special day and I forgot to get you a gift, right?” Slight panic had filled James’ expression causing the others to laugh. “Wait, why is Moony taking a video?”

“Just open it already, Prongs,” Remus said with a roll of his eyes.

Opening the bag slowly, James looked back and forth at Lily and Remus as he realized that Remus knew about it. Sirius looked just as confused and interested as himself, so James knew he had nothing to do with it. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out the item and his jaw dropped. Sirius’ jaw also dropped.

“Are… are you...” James couldn’t say the word. “You aren’t pulling my leg, right?”

“No,” Lily said with a big smile. “You’re going to be a dad, James.”

Tears filled all the eyes in the room as James jumped up and hugged his wife. Sirius, not wanting to be left out also jumped up but hugged Remus.

“Sirius!” Remus exclaimed. “I’m not pregnant!” This comment caused James and Lily to separate and look at their other friends and laugh before aking a giant group hug. After the hug, they all sat down and James and Sirius started asking questions.

“When did you know, love?”

“I didn’t find out until this afternoon.”

“So you didn’t take the test until this afternoon? So when did you first realize?” Sirius asked. At this question, Remus and Lily shared a look and started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” James questioned.

“Rem? Do you want to tell them?”

“Sure, Lily. So pretty much Lily came over today and I was making the tea when I asked what type she wanted and-”

“Wait a second,” Lily interrupted. “Is that why you swore? You realized I was pregnant and covered it up with saying you burnt your hand?”

“Wait, Moony knew you were pregnant before you even realized you were pregnant?” Sirius yelled.

“Well you wanted Early Grey tea and it was the middle of the week! I thought I had misheard you but when you repeated it I realized that you wouldn’t have been on your period because you would have puked at the taste of it but you drank it happily!”

“You knew for an hour and a half before bringing the topic up though?”

“I didn’t want to offend you by asking if you were pregnant!”

“Moony, Little Red! Can you both explain how tea made Moony realize you were pregnant?”

“Okay. So I have known Lily for such a long time that I know she has her period on the third week of every month. She almost never drinks chai tea unless she is on her period because Early Grey makes her puke during that time. So when she asked for Earl Grey, I was thrown off because I had already put the chai tea bag in her cup. But I made her the tea she wanted and then she didn’t get sick. So after the movie, I asked if she wanted to make some cookies and what type of chocolate chips we should put in as the other test. She only eats white chocolate on her period for the same reason of any other chocolate making her sick. When she chose milk chocolate then I asked her if she was pregnant. Long story short, she didn’t realize she had missed her period, she took the test at my house, then we cried and then we went and bought the onesie and came back here to make supper.”

“Oh” came the reply from both James and Sirius when Lily realized one more thing.

“Remus?”

“Yes, Lily?”

“Why did you have a pregnancy test under your sink?”

“Wait, Moony already had the pregnancy test at his house?”

“I like to be prepared for anything! I have so much stuff in my bathroom in case any of you forget or need something. I just have a lot of stuff stored there in case it’s needed! And guess what? It paid off because guess who needed a pregnancy test.”

“All those in favour of quizzing Rem on the contents of his bathroom?”

“Guys! Plea-” Remus was cut off by the two remaining Marauders shouted ‘yes,’ leaving him outvoted.

“Thermometer?”

“Yes.”

“Hairdryer?”

“Lily might need it!”

“Extra toothbrushes?”

“I made sure you all have an extra one there just in case.”

“Feminine hygiene products?”

“Again, Lily is my best friend so yes.”

“Lube?”

“I am not going to answer that, Sirius!”

“That’s a yes! Nail polish?”

“Yes! Okay! I have more things than I need! New topic!”

“Bu-”

“No!”

As Remus was getting ready to leave, James pulled him aside.

“Moony?”

“What’s up, Prongs? Everything okay?”

“Everything is great. I just wanted to thank you for all you’ve done for Lily.”

“Prongs-”

“I know, she’s your best friend. But it means a lot to me. You’re going to be a great uncle to this baby.”

“I’m… I’m going to be his uncle?”

“Of course! Baby Potter is going to need his Uncle Moony to look up to. Lily’s going to need you a lot over the next couple of months, isn’t she?”

“She might, but I don’t want to impose on-”

“Moony?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up. She may force you to move in, you know.”

“If she or you need me here, I’ll be here.”


End file.
